This invention relates to a computer network system that links entities to notify them when a death occurs.
In the past notification that a death has occurred was accomplished by sending one or more copies of the death certificate to all interested parties such as insurance companies, funeral homes, hospitals and the Social Security Administration. This death certificate was commonly issued by the local entity charged with the responsibility for doing so such as the Office of Public record in the jurisdiction where the death occurred. The heirs or the administrator of the descendants estate would then send one or more copies of this certificate to the entities. Needless to say this is a time consuming process that can result in errors and delays at a time when prompt and accurate action is required.
To expedite the notification processes computers and computer programs have been used. For example, in one such invention a computerized insurance claim processing system is disclosed. In another earlier invention, a data processing system for health insurance management is disclosed which verifies the insurance status of the claimant.
Another prior art system discloses a central depository for secure storage and rapid retrieval of documents such as wills.
Still another system is disclosed for disseminating obituaries by a depository that monitors reports of death and selectively transmits them to the appropriate agencies.